1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation assembly, and more particularly to a heat dissipation assembly incorporating a locking device for securing a heat sink to a printed circuit board conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are made to provide faster operational speed and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at a high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature increases greatly and dramatically. It is desirable to dissipate the generated heat quickly, for example, by using a heat sink attached to the CPU in the enclosure. This allows the CPU and other electronic components in the enclosure to function within their normal operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer. Generally, a locking device is required for mounting the heat sink to the CPU.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,533 shows a heat dissipating device, which comprises a heat sink and a locking device. The heat sink comprises a base and a plurality of fins extending from the base. A pair of shoulders are formed on two lateral sides of the base. The locking device comprises a retention module and a pair of clips. Each clip has a pair of locking feet defining locking openings therein and slots adjacent to the locking openings. Four barbs are formed at four corners of the retention module. In assembly, the retention module is mounted on a printed circuit board which supports the heat sink on an electronic component thereof beforehand. The clips are disposed on the shoulders of the heat sink in a manner that the locking opening of one locking foot of each clip engages with a corresponding barb of the retention module. Tool is then inserted into the slot of other locking foot of each clip, pivoting the other locking foot locked with an adjacent barb of the retention module, thereby securing the heat sink to the electronic component. However, it is inconvenient to use tool in assembly.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation assembly which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.